


Unwinding

by obikin



Series: Bolin/Reader Collection [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Multi, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obikin/pseuds/obikin
Summary: After a long day at work, you arrive home to see that your boyfriend Bolin is back early. He sees how tired and sore you are, and offers to run you a nice bath to help you unwind.
Relationships: Bolin (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Bolin (Avatar)/Reader
Series: Bolin/Reader Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920199
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Unwinding

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt I got from a tumblr anon: Hi, I was wondering if I could make another Bolin x reader, I really like yours. This is my idea: a relaxing bath together with lots of bubbles. A soft porn with cuddles but also spicy moments.
> 
> Obviously I went heavy on the spicy side. Enjoy!

You stumbled through the door to your apartment, so tired that you leaned heavily against the wall as you threw off your shoes. You sighed at the relief, unclasping the ties of your restricting outer tunic.

Work at the factory was always difficult, but today was particularly exhausting. It was a Friday, the last day of your work week, and that meant you had spent the last four days working your ass off, on your feet everyday as your shift leader demanded you produce as much product as possible. The stress really took its toll after a while, and you were so bone tired.

The sound of tiny feet clacking against wood drew you out of your reverie, and Pabu bounded down the hall. He nuzzled at your leg, sitting back on his hind legs to chitter at you. Your face softened, leaning heavily against the wall as you smiled at the fire ferret.

“Hey, Pabu,” you greeted, and Pabu chittered at you again before scampering down the hall. You sighed, brushing your hair out of your face and groaning as you pressed into a standing position again.

“Y/n!” Bolin called, Pabu leading the way as he exited your bedroom to greet you. Your eyes widened in shock and you grinned, so happy to see your boyfriend.

“Hey,” you replied, and he greeted you with a sweet cheek kiss. “I didn’t expect you home so early.”

Bolin was back at it with pro bending, and as such, he usually stayed out late, especially on Friday nights, since he always had a late match.

“Our opponents decided to forfeit. Which was a little lame, I will admit, but it was worth it, because now I get to see you,” he smiled at you, so full of joy at being able to spend the night with you. You blushed, embarrassed at the attention. You had been dating for a while at this point, but Bolin’s blatant, unabashed compliments still caught you off guard.

“It’s nice to see you too,” you replied, offering him your own small smile. He returned it fully, until he paused to look you up and down, his face falling as he saw how bedraggled you looked.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, looking concerned. You shook your head at him. He didn’t see you so run down often – by the time he got home, you had usually taken a shower and settled in, and looked decidedly less beat down.

“I’m fine, really, just tired. This week was a bit of a nightmare,” you admitted, shrugging. “We’ve been working so hard to meet our deadline, and it takes a toll sometimes. But it’ll be OK! I just need a shower, is all.”

Bolin frowned at you, scrutinizing your face and then the rest of your tired appearance. You could almost see the lightbulb turn on in his mind. He pointed at you, his eyebrows raising as his plan formed, and you took a deep breath, readying yourself for your boyfriend’s brilliant idea.

“I know! You need a nice bubble bath!”

Your eyebrows rose, and you contemplated the idea. Considering Bolin’s track record with plans, this one was… surprisingly good. The more you thought about it, the better it sounded. A nice warm bath would soothe your aching legs, and you could relax for as long as you wanted. The only thing that could make that better was –

“Will you be joining me?” you asked, lip quirked into a half smile. Bolin froze, shocked that you would suggest such a thing. Only your boyfriend would think up such an intimate activity and then only bestow it upon his partner, not even thinking about enjoying himself as well. It made you soft, how selfless he was.

“I- yeah! That would- yeah!” Bolin agreed, and you chuckled at his stumbling. You let your eyelids fall half shut. You really were tired, and you leaned heavily on him, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting your head against his shoulder.

“Lead the way, then,” you commanded, and Bolin did, wrapping a strong arm around your waist and guiding you to the bathroom.

You sat on the ledge of the tub, leaning against the wall, as Bolin stopped the tub and heated the water, running his fingers under the tap until it met his requirements and he nodded to himself. He uncorked a bottle of scented body wash and poured it into the bath, the bubbles frothing as the tub filled with water and the bathroom filled with the scent.

Bolin eased out of his tunic, then offered his hand to you after the clothing fell in a heap on the floor. You accepted it and he hoisted you to your feet easily, getting to work at your own outer tunic, letting it fall to the floor in the same amount of disarray.

You worked your fingers under your undershirt, peeling it off your body and over your head. Bolin smiled at you, mirroring your movements on his own body. Once his undershirt was removed you hummed, pressing your chest to his and wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

“Y/n, we’re not done!” he chuckled, pressing a kiss to your temple. You made a noncommittal noise, only pulling him closer as his fingers traced the waistband of your pants.

In absence of you pulling away, Bolin took matters into his own hands, undoing your pants himself, then threading his thumbs around the waistband of both those and your underwear, inching them down your hips. You nuzzled in closer against his neck, offering him a soft kiss there once the last of your clothing hit the ground.

You decided to at least return the favor, your fingers stumbling a bit as you worked open Bolin’s own pants. You were tired, and after a long day of working with your hands, your fingers weren’t functioning as well as they could have been. After you undid his pants, Bolin shimmied the rest of the way out himself, pressing you close to him immediately afterwards. You replied with a pleased hum, wrapping your arms around his waist and squeezing.

“Wow, you really are tired, aren’t you?” he asked, with the ghost of a laugh, as he pressed kisses to your forehead, over your temple, and along your cheekbones. You giggled at his attention, tilting your chin for a proper kiss, which he readily gave, in the form of a soft and gentle peck.

“Maybe you’re just very comfortable,” you countered, tracing along the curve of his back, his skin soft and warm under the pads of your fingers.

“That’s true too,” he agreed, and you chuckled, the sound muffled against his collarbone. “C’mon, the tub’s almost full.”

He pulled away from you, only to turn the tap off. The tub in your apartment wasn’t the largest, but you could both fit if you sat with your back pressed to Bolin’s chest. He held out a hand to you, ready to help you into the tub, since your legs were clearly tired and wobbly.

You accepted his hand, sliding into the tub slowly and then pressing yourself forward so Bolin could slide in after you. His weight displaced the water around you, the bath splashing much more forcefully as he settled behind you. Once he was seated, he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you flush to his chest.

It felt so nice – the bath was just the right temperature, and his chest was solid against your back. His arms cradled you loosely, and you knew you were safe and loved in them.

Bolin’d hands met your own, twining your fingers with his as he wrapped you up close. You sighed, your head falling against his shoulder easily, letting yourself relax completely in his arms. He kissed your shoulder, squeezing your hands.

“Feel good?” he asked, pressing another kiss to your collar. You nodded, your eyes closing as you sank into the comfort of his touch, the calming water of the bath. His kisses continued to your neck, and you tilted your head for him, letting him press slow, deep kisses to your pulse point. Your breath hitched, but you relaxed into his affections, letting him kiss up to your jaw, mouth along your ear.

“Want to feel even better?” he whispered, his lips just gracing the shell of your ear. You shivered, your thighs pressed close together. Bolin wasn’t usually one to make the first move when it came to love making, so the question excited you all the more as he nuzzled his nose behind your ear.

“Yes,” you breathed, squeezing his hands. He hummed soft, pressing his face to your neck, gently removing his fingers from yours. His touch slid from your hands to your thighs, his callouses dragging against your sensitive skin as he caressed your hips, your waist. You breath hitched as his hands dipped lower, your thighs twitching as he edged them apart – slow, gentle, just like he was.

Your head knocked against his shoulder as his fingers traced small circles against the insides of your legs, at the juncture of your thigh and groin. You moaned soft at the tease – his fingers felt so nice against your tired skin, but the longer he took, the more you ached for him.

“Bolin, please,” you begged, your hips twitching at his too-close, not-quite-there presence. He breathed warm against your collar, pressing a gentle kiss to your neck.

“Whatever you want,” he promised, and you moaned, your hips twitching harder, willing him to touch you where it mattered.

“Touch me,” you pleaded.

Bolin didn’t make you wait any longer. He slid his fingers along the length of you, until dipping between your folds, searching for only a moment before finding what he was looking for.

You canted your hips against his fingers, rocking them back and forth as he pressed against you. Bolin kissed against your jaw, to your lips, and even though the angle was uncomfortable, you made the effort to tilt your head and meet his lips as he began to trace small circles against you.

You shivered hard when his fingers drew upward, pressing against the most sensitive part of you, your thighs shaking even as he used his free hand to massage the inside of your left leg, slow and sensual. He was deliberate, and delicate, and even though you loved the softness of it all, you desperately thrust your hips against him, willing for more pressure.

“Oh, Bo, please,” you keened, breaking the kiss just to beg. Bolin breathed hard against you, his own eyes half lidded, his hard cock pressing against your back as he worked you over.

He shushed you with more kisses, tightening the circles he pressed against you, adjusting his angle just a fraction until you gasped, shaking against him. He wrapped his free arm around you, pressing you tight to him as he worked you over. He moaned soft, trying not to twitch his hips against you and failing. Feeling how much touching you turned him on made you weak, and you choked on air as he drew you closer and closer to the edge, warmth pooling in your stomach as he drew you closer.

“Oh, Bo, yes-“ you breathed, rocking into his touch. The arm wrapped around you restricted your movements, but that only added another layer to your pleasure, clutching at his arms as you rolled your hips to meet his fingers.

“Good?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer. You nodded, moans falling freely from your lips as he pressed against you a little harder, a little faster. You choked on a gasp, your hips stuttering.

“ _Bo_ -!“ you cried out as you fell over the edge, waved of sweet pleasure cresting over you as Bolin worked you through the feeling. You twitched in his arms, feeling the tension drain from your body as the pleasure washed over you like the warm water of the bath.

Bolin only ceased his ministrations when you flinched away from him, oversensitive. Instead, he wrapped his other arm around you, surrounding you in his strong embrace. You panted against his collar, soft and warm and sated.

“Feel better?” he asked, kissing soft against your temple. You nodded, pressing your face to his neck. He was so sweet, so good to you, and you cherished him like nothing else. 


End file.
